


月光

by Buptist



Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 濑户利树回过头，看见缓缓坐起身的饭岛宽骑，漂亮的黑眼珠亮晶晶，里面烧着灼灼的光，像是盛了又一轮月亮，定定地望着自己。他说：不要逃。
Relationships: Iijima Hiroki/Seto Toshiki
Kudos: 9





	月光

**Author's Note:**

> rps  
> 饭岛宽骑/濑户利树  
> 单向暗恋+酒后乱性  
> 最后一句来自莫泊桑的《月光》

ex-aid杀青半载，他们几位演员之间联系不断，偶尔还会出来小聚，比如现下这样。

饭局最末时候饭岛宽骑倚在包厢卡座上休息，细细密密的睫毛打下来，他换了发型，不再厚重刘海遮住大半个额头，但却衬得脸更加小，细瘦，下巴尖尖。

濑户利树轻轻把他摇醒，说送他回去。饭岛宽骑难得表现的很粘人，靠着他不松手，松田瑠华在一旁偷笑，打趣说要拍下来等明天给饭岛宽骑打包发去。利树被身上人环住，饭岛宽骑头发长了，搔着他的后颈，带着酒气的吐息吹过他的脸，很快把他蒸熟蒸红，只应和两句，带着醉酒的人先离开了。

聚餐的地方离饭岛宽骑居所不算太远，他们打了车，一路上饭岛宽骑靠着他继续犯迷糊，濑户利树忍不住想去捏他的脸，可坐在那里又感觉能听到自己心跳如鼓，响声太大，怕动作一大就跟着皮肤传到饭岛宽骑耳朵里把自己抖得干干净净，便只敢一动不动地当他的石雕。

他把饭岛宽骑安置在床上，中途经历了被人当抱枕一样一起摔下去的过程。说不欣喜是不可能的，濑户利树还没怎么见过主动与自己拉近关系的饭岛宽骑，他好像永远和北海道一样隐秘、遥远，又有点冷淡，濑户利树每次祥装自来熟地贴近他，也不知道下一秒会得到什么反应，只好忐忑不安地等。

睡着的饭岛宽骑又恢复了他那种静谧的安定感，有点闷闷的。濑户利树把自己的衣角从他身下抽出来，轻手轻脚离开卧室，又忍不住在门口回头，正巧看见月光透过窗打在室内，一室流光，饭岛宽骑安静地躺在里面，被映得皎白的脸，袒露漂亮额头，下巴尖细，嘴唇红润，是一副着色太淡的画，但依旧是年轻俊俏的、让他喜欢的。

鬼使神差一样，濑户利树复又走回去，弯下腰去亲他的脸颊，不敢吻嘴唇，怕动一下就是魔法解除的信号，王子在这一刻醒来，可惜他不是什么灰姑娘。落下的吻也轻柔仿佛露水，只虚虚擦过皮肤又迅速起身，余下一颗心在狂喜与不安之间左右摇摆，总疑心窗口外有黑洞洞的摄像机口要借此寻他们麻烦，就想赶紧转身离开，却被人一把抓住了手腕。

濑户利树回过头，看见缓缓坐起身的饭岛宽骑，漂亮的黑眼珠亮晶晶，里面烧着灼灼的光，像是盛了又一轮月亮，定定地望着自己。

他说：不要逃。

饭岛宽骑起身去拉窗帘，濑户利树坐在床上望着他，饭岛看他样子很呆，拉了窗又过来坐在人面前，去捏他绵软的颊肉，一边笑还一边吻他，舌头抵住利树的牙齿。这下濑户利树不消担心自己的偷亲被人抓包了，他明目张胆伸出舌头，去寻一个缠绵悱恻的吻。

他们翻箱倒柜也只找出来一盒避孕套，也不知道是饭岛宽骑哪年哪月买回来的，放在床头柜最角落无人问津，濑户利树甚至想问问有没有过期。

但是这都不重要，当然不重要，他只需要感受自己体内的手指，这是他现下最重要的事情。饭岛宽骑拿一个避孕套套在手指上，借由上面一点润滑剂往他后穴里面探，两根手指不算太难，覆着一层薄膜的手指在体内触感明显，利树忍不住曲起腿。

饭岛宽骑有所感应地抬起头问他：“不舒服吗？”

濑户利树摇摇头，借着床头暗淡小灯仔细看他的眉眼，眉高眼深，他突然很想吻他，只是姿势太不方便。饭岛宽骑就继续替他做扩张，他做得认真细致，还要担心避孕套不会从自己手指上面滑下去，两根手指在肠道内摸索一阵，终于在柔软的穴肉内找到一个微硬的地方，他想也没想地按了下去，濑户利树身体弹动一下，长腿挣扎想要扭起，又顾及着在他双腿间的饭岛宽骑。

饭岛宽骑笑了一下，声音像是敲在濑户利树耳膜上，他的脸轰一下红了透彻，刚才偷亲被抓包时候没感到的羞耻加倍的淹没了他，让他忍不住拿手臂挡住自己的脸，把头偏到一旁。

身上人却并不准备放过他，维持着手指在他体内的姿势探身过来舔他的乳头，袒露胸膛上面漂亮小巧的一粒乳珠。这种感觉怪怪的，利树被舔得很痒，在这种猫咪舔舐一样的痒感中又感到一点细细密密的酥麻，饭岛宽骑还拿牙齿轻轻磨他的乳珠，这种细微的疼让人有点害怕，他忍不住把手肘拿下来，用一双眼睛向人讨饶。

饭岛宽骑目的达到，放过被自己含住的乳珠，又专心在他体内开拓，细长手指只围着前列腺那块打圈，隔着一层橡胶膜，滑来滑去，偶尔也会不顾他人意愿按得过重。濑户利树觉得快感像是钉子，从下身被手指操的地方往颅顶赚，让他又痒又爽快，这个身体好像不是身体，感官全落在了饭岛宽骑手指尖。

这致使他下身挺立，淅淅沥沥滴着前液，菊穴也微张，放松下来变得更适合人进入，饭岛宽骑趁机多塞一根手指。濑户利树想要侧过身把自己丢人的声音隐藏起来，可是饭岛宽骑握着他大腿根的手制止了他，身上人好像无时无刻不在诱导他，叫他展露一副淫荡情态供自己欣赏，不要隐瞒、也不要逃跑。

于是他只好迷迷糊糊地喘息，泄露出来自己黏腻的鼻音，用这些不成调的呻吟告诉他自己有多舒服。一边还要垂着眼睛去看身上的男人，像是撒娇又像是邀宠，希望他能够满意自己的所作所为。

饭岛宽骑喜欢他这幅纯真又透着欲念的样子，又伸进去一只手指把他的肉穴撑得更开，四根手指在肠道内部旋转抠挖，把柔媚的嫩肉勾出一点湿意，谄媚地缠着男人的手指。濑户利树的呻吟也越发难以掩饰，像是被抚摸到只能发出舒服呼噜声的猫咪一样，饭岛宽骑摘下手指上的避孕套，直接赤手在肠道内抽插，带出点腻滑的肠液，挂在穴口让整个后穴变得亮晶晶的。

他觉得差不多了，抽出自己的手，侧着脸在濑户利树挺起的阴茎上亲了一下，他动作太刻意，在寂静的屋内发出了明显的响声，利树被他恶趣味的行为羞红了脸，一边想过来抱他。

饭岛宽骑想再拿一个避孕套往自己阴茎上套，被濑户利树按住手腕，圆且大的眼睛垂下来，眼角往上斜飞，底下挑一点红，大约泛点水光。他的脸烧透了，说不出口那些坦荡的索求的话语，只好拿自己的唇峰去磨饭岛的嘴唇，饭岛宽骑随着他的动作仰面倒在床尾，濑户利树就自己掰着穴往下坐，试图直接吞吃掉男人的性器。

但他太笨拙、太不得要领，肉刃几度虚虚擦过穴口，又在臀缝里面磨蹭。饭岛宽骑也不帮他，只静静盯着他的脸，任由身上人皱起眉，把自己水光淋漓的肉穴掰得更开，对准男人的性器坐下去。

才进去一个头部就已经很艰难了，濑户利树两条腿发着抖，手指还在穴口，能够擦过自己正缓缓吞吃的阴茎柱身。

——太烫了，好像是自己要被这个温度从手指尖烧着。濑户利树模模糊糊地想，他另一只手按在饭岛宽骑腹部，还能摸到形状漂亮的肌肉，好像这样可以借力撑住那点摇摇欲坠的羞耻心。

饭岛宽骑看他实在可怜，自己将腰向上一顶，濑户利树泄出一声惊叫，腿一软整个人坐了下去。粗大的阴茎整个卡进肠道，因为姿势问题进得太深，利树张着嘴只能发出破碎的呻吟。

体内的阴茎实在是太大了，利树一边喘气一边试图抬高自己的腰肢律动两下，才吐出一点柱身又无力地坐了下去，这使得他的骑乘变得无力且困难。柔软的膝盖跪在床铺上面，膝头簌簌颤抖着，大腿根痉挛一样的抖，只需要饭岛宽骑刻意一顶，他又只有倒在男人身上喘息的份儿了。

饭岛宽骑坐起身来抱他，维持着性器还插在人体内的姿势啃咬他颈侧的小痣，一边向他低声形容自己在人体内的感觉："咬的好紧……好色……"

这个姿势让体内的性器换了一个角度，刁钻地顶在了肠壁的一处，濑户利树觉得自己被整个撑开填满，满满当当毫无间隙，只剩下流眼泪的份儿了。饭岛宽骑抚过他颤抖的脊背，拥抱安慰他，一边去吻他汇聚在圆润下巴上面细小的泪水。

这样饭岛宽骑不好借力，怎么抽插都只是浅浅的出来一节，性器在濑户利树肚子里面横冲直撞，把人插得呜咽声不止，流下来的眼泪蹭在饭岛宽骑的肩头。最后饭岛宽骑把他轻轻放下来，又温柔地插进去。

濑户利树只能整个人亲密地抱住他，手和脚环着他，想叫男人靠自己更近一点，更亲密无间。他觉得自己有好些话想说，想去吐露那点坦荡温柔的爱语，想毫无间隙地与人耳鬓厮磨，可他的想象都没有付诸实践，只能更热切地感受插在自己身体里男人滚烫的性器，用自己甜蜜湿润的嫩穴夹紧它。

他觉得自己的嘴唇之间含着一朵颤抖着的火焰，想张嘴让人也感受一下这火焰的温度，可是张开嘴又只有色情而下流的呻吟，随着男人的动作颠簸起伏，于是他只好用嘴唇去寻男人丰软的下唇，在模糊的快感尽头舔舐他。

濑户利树像是拥抱着他的浮木，浸泡在饭岛宽骑的气味里面，饭岛宽骑觉得他的双臂柔软，无知无觉又乐在其中地向自己袒露，袒露那满腹柔情，倘若剥开漂亮胸膛里面透明的内脏大约都带着一种危险而甜蜜的爱意，像是永不磨灭的赤色水晶。

那双陷阱一样的温暖嘴唇又寻上来，温度继续上升，好像要把氧气也从他们脑袋里挤出去，肉贴肉最后也只剩下一点动物本能的淫欲。

空气太热，火辣辣的往上升腾，一节肉欲一节爱慕，敏感湿热的后穴被性器操弄得服服帖帖，只知道张着柔媚的小口吮吸柱身。濑户利树无人抚慰但高高翘起的阴茎在两个人腰腹间反复摩擦，铃口的清液蹭在饭岛宽骑的腹肌上面。

饭岛在做爱间隙抽出自己被他抱得太紧的手臂，伸下去帮他安抚性器，男人总有点温柔的体贴，低垂下漂亮的眉眼，眼窝深邃，睫毛细长。濑户利树看他看得愈发情动，又把自己急切地贴上去，肉臀翘起迎合着男人的性器，方便他更好地在谷道里抽插。

终于身上人也不再帮他撸动性器，反而一心一意进行最后的冲刺，动作中带一点粗鲁，手指按压在他的腰侧大概会浮现出青色的指痕，可他在这些疼痛中感觉到了一丝安心，连带着前段无暇顾及的寂寞晃动的性器都无法使他难受。

汗水夹杂着泪水让他视线模糊，黑色睫毛湿润缠结，体内粗大的性器就碾在肠道里面最深最敏感的那一点，教他又不住拔高声音发出一声惊叫。

射精的快感让他身上的每块肌肉都紧缩起来，后穴夹得死紧，饭岛宽骑抽插了几下，最后还是射在了一边痉挛一边断断续续吐精的濑户利树体内，他猜想利树应该也不希望自己拔出去。

情潮褪去后的濑户利树显得有一点呆，他疲惫地闭上眼睛，饭岛宽骑抽出自己的性器，任由他的手脚从自己身上滑落下去，四肢大敞地喘息。他好像着魔一样，忍不住把手指伸下了自己被操的没法完全合拢的肉穴，指尖刚探下去就被不断往外流的精液和各种液体沾湿。

饭岛宽骑把他的手指拿出来，亲一亲他的眼睛，柔声细语："去洗澡吧，不要弄了。"

濑户利树隔着自己被弄乱的头发看他，模模糊糊的脸，被床头灯暖光色的光笼罩着，蒸出一种迷迷糊糊的白日梦般的美丽。这使得利树忍不住再坐起身来，脸颊往前寻他的吻，纯洁无辜，袒露自我，在情欲的尽头递来一个缔结良缘般的吻。

饭岛宽骑吻住他，舌尖尝到一句将言未言的话语。

月光透过被风掀起的帷帐打在地面上，夜晚又把这人间的爱情严严实实掩护在理想的意境里了。


End file.
